


Airport

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick and exhausted Spud encounters the last person he wanted to see while waiting to catch a flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

The airport was a crowded, hot mess of people scurrying to catch flights and kids screaming at the top of their lungs. Ethan had never been so glad to reach the air-conditioned coolness of the lounge in his life; his sweet Aunt D had made arrangements to allow all talent and staff to make use of the exclusive space. Sending Tyrus off to collect him a drink Ethan went to claim the corner of the room with the best view and seating, scowling to find half of the area already occupied.

“Well, look who’s decided to grace us with his presence,” Robbie nudged Zema, grinning as Ethan looked back unimpressed. “What’s the matter Ethan, private plane not available?”

“As always your wit slays me,” dryly Ethan shrugged off the question, dropping his luggage and suit jacket by the window. Taking a seat in the leather chair across from the couch, he bit back a groan at who was taking up the space. The man’s arm may have been covering his face, and he was dressed simply in dark jeans and t-shirt but he knew that blonde hair and slim frame all too well.

Robbie had followed Ethan’s gaze to the couch, exchanging a quick look with Zema at the irritated expression on Ethan’s face. As annoying as Rockstar Spud could be sometimes he found himself feeling a little protective of the small brit, “James is sick and hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately Ethan, so just leave him alone.”

Zema coughed, poking Robbie in the ribs, “bro, you know he hates it when you call him James.” He struggled not to laugh as Ethan Carter crossed his arms and visibly sulked.

Robbie shoved him back, “well he’s stupid bro.” The playful jostling quickly devolved into a tickle fight until Zema was giggling helplessly under Robbie’s determined attack, both men only stopping when a pillow was flung at their heads.

“Would you two bloody shut up,” Spud blinked groggily at the two troublemakers, yawning and stretching out his cramped limbs, falling asleep hunched over had done him zero favours. Rubbing his burning eyes Spud stood, stumbling as a wave of dizziness swept over him. A strong, warm hand grasped his arm firmly, steadying him. “Thanks,” looking up Spud expected to see either Robbie or Zema, certainly not Ethan Carter the Third. “Sir?” he blamed the fever for his verbal slip and not the leap of excitement in the pit of his stomach.

Ethan smiled slowly as Spud blushed and yanked his arm free; there had been no disguising the affection in the smaller man’s voice. It was darkly satisfying to know that even after everything he had done to this man that Spud still cared. “You’re welcome Spud.” Fascinated he watched as Spud lifted his chin, blue eyes glaring up at him defiantly, he’d never admit it but Ethan found the other man’s new found tough attitude pretty damn adorable.

Breathing deeply Spud pointedly turned his back on Ethan, addressing Robbie and Zema who were staring at them with interest, “I’m going to get a beverage, would you mind watching my stuff?”

“Sure James,” Robbie nodded in agreement, grinning as Spud rudely flipped him off, “just bring me back a pepsi.” 

Hot and sweaty Spud ducked into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water, groaning at the sweet relief. His body ached in a dull wave of pain and his head felt like it could fall off, Christ he hated being sick. Having to fly out at the same time was just the cherry on top. It was a small blessing that the beverage area had a fantastic selection of teas, including his go to when under the weather, peppermint. While waiting for it to steep Spud grabbed a bottle of water and took his second dose of flu medication, it would probably knock him out for a few hours but the relief would be well worth it. 

Picking up his mug, remembering at the last moment to grab a can of soda for Robbie Spud ventured back to his corner, sighing faintly at the sight of Ethan stretched out on his couch, and Tyrus taking up the matching chair. Robbie and Zema were cuddled together in the loveseat, and it made him happy to see the ease in their new relationship.

“Here Robbie,” Spud tossed the can over once the other man looked up, waiting for the resulting explosion.

“Bro!” Robbie sat up indignantly, waving the can and just barely missing hitting Zema in the face. “This is coke not pepsi.”

Spud smiled innocently, “oh I’m so sorry Robbie. Isn’t it annoying when people mistake one thing for another like that.” He outright grinned when Zema laughed, even hearing a faint huff of amusement from Ethan.

“Point taken Spud,” Robbie rolled his eyes, hauling himself to his feet, “and now I need to go correct this travesty.” Planting a quick kiss on his new boyfriend’s lips Robbie eyed Spud’s pale face as he passed, “go sit down before you fall down Spud.”

Walking over Spud ignored Ethan, who was taking up a good two-thirds of the sofa, kicking off his shoes and settling back into his corner, curling his legs under him to fit into the leftover space. Sipping on his rapidly cooling tea Spud slowly relaxed as the peppermint and medication took effect, soon he didn’t even care that he was sitting next to his traitorous ex-best friend. Setting the now empty cup on the ground Spud leaned back into the cushions, closing his eyes and drifting along the tide of exhaustion.

Ethan did his best to concentrate on his phone, scrolling through all his various social media unable to help but be distracted by Spud. It was easy to tell the smaller man was feeling sick, there was a faint flush on his face, and his sleep was restless, shifting fitfully every few minutes. Robbie’s warning cough made him roll his eyes, he might be an ass most of the time but he wasn’t about to pick on someone who was ill, even if that person was Spud and tormenting the smaller man was highly entertaining. 

Silence settled amongst the small group as time ticked past, Tyrus dozing in his chair, Robbie and Zema were now sharing a set of headphones and watching a movie on a laptop. Bored Ethan idled time away by tweeting out various sarcastic responses to all the unflattering comments on his timeline, almost flinching when something touched his shoulder. Looking up Ethan’s eyebrow’s raised; Spud had twisted in his sleep until his head had come to rest against him. He had to subdue the first urge to shove the smaller man away, darting a quick look over at Robbie he was thankful to see both men were engrossed in whatever they were watching. 

Spud moaned faintly then, muttering something Ethan couldn’t quite hear. Dipping his head he was just able to pick out the words. “No Ethan, please … don’t …” The sharp distress in Spud’s voice sent a jolt of dismayed shame burning through him and Ethan fell back on the hard fought habit to take care of the smaller man. Wrapping his arm around Spud’s waist he smoothed a hand down his back in calming reassurance, gently tugging the smaller man in closer to his side.

Vaguely Spud became aware of a firm touch across his back and the familiar scent of sandalwood close by. Lifting his head with great effort he blearily focused on Ethan’s handsome features, “sir?” Barely awake he registered only cool relief and an odd sense of worry that Ethan was holding him.

“Go back to sleep Spud, everything is fine.” Ethan murmured soothingly, guilt pressing heavily on his heart. The dazed look in Spud’s feverish blue eyes proved how out of it the smaller man was and his guilt increased at the thought it had been months since Spud had looked at him without fear and pain in his eyes.

“K,” Curling further into the solid warmth of his best friend Spud was dimly conscious of a distant feeling of unease threading itself through his mind, but sleep pulled him under before he could figure out what was wrong with this situation. 

Releasing a heavy breath Ethan gently maneuvered Spud into a more comfortable position. Keeping a stabilizing arm around his waist, thumb rubbing idle circles on a patch of warm, bare skin from where Spud’s shirt had ridden up, he returned to his phone. His attention could no longer held by the device however, absorbed instead by the feeling of Spud’s soft hair tickling his neck, breath gusting across his collarbone and on the hand that was resting uncomfortably high on his thigh. Giving it up as a lost cause Ethan leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully enjoy the feeling of Spud cuddled into him, for now at least he could pretend they were still … friends.

Looking away from his laptop Robbie’s eyes widened, “Zema,” he hissed, nudging his boyfriend and silently gesturing over to the couch. “Would you look at that.”

Zema bit his lip to stop the exclamations that wanted to spill out, “how adorable.” Pulling out his phone he snapped a few pictures of the sleeping figures. “They look perfect together.”

Robbie took a second look, noting how carefully Ethan held the smaller man tucked against him and how utterly relaxed Spud was despite how sick he still looked, no sign of his former fitful rest. “Yeah,” smiling he held onto Zema’s hand, kissing each knuckle, “almost as perfect as us.” His boyfriend laughed and leaned into him.

“Well now no one’s that perfect.” Selecting another movie to watch Zema found his eyes drifting back to the other couple, “We should help them get back together Robbie. Spud has been so sad since Ethan, asshole that he is, fired him.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Robbie murmured, leaning in to kiss the other man softly. “I don’t think Ethan, or James for that matter would welcome our help …” smirking he shared a fist bump with Zema. “Let’s do it.” Snickering they shared a devious look, neither man would know what hit them once they were done.


	2. Jealousy

Catering was hot and crowded as talent, crew and staff struggled to grab a bite to eat before the show started. Pushing around an unappetizing clump of limp broccoli, how on earth catering managed to turn a green vegetable almost grey he’d never understand Zema spotted Spud as soon as he walked into the area. Shaking his head at the man’s latest suit choice Zema mentally tallied up the effort it would take to persuade Spud a change in style would be in his best interests. He had full confidence in his ability to pick clothing for Spud that would flatter the other man’s slender build better than those awful suits.

“Ohh, Pac-Man,” Robbie grinned; giving Spud a thumbs up as he passed to the buffet table. “What?” tilting his head to the side he blinked as Zema quietly groaned, “you don’t like Pac-Man?”

Raising an eyebrow Zema pinched Robbie’s arm, “I love the game, but not on a suit.” They both watched as EC3 snickered at Spud’s outfit, the smaller man faltering only slightly before finding a table in the corner. “We really need to get him out of those clothes,” Zema pushed his plate of mangled food aside and crossed his arms.

Robbie smothered a laugh, “oh I think we should probably leave that to Ethan.” Waggling his eyebrows, he waited until Zema gave in and laughed, stealing a sweet lingering kiss. “Although I guess stripping him naked and shoving him at Ethan is one idea.”

“Be serious,” slouching sideways in his chair Zema pouted, hooking his chin over Robbie’s shoulder he half leaned against his boyfriend, “we haven’t come up with a single good plan to get them together yet.”

Shrugging Robbie sipped on his coffee, running his hand encouragingly along Zema’s tense leg, “maybe we need to start smaller bro. Ethan isn’t stupid, he knows James still cares about him, but he’s arrogant enough he probably thinks he can get James back whenever he wants.” Tapping his fingers idly on Zema’s knee he stared over at Ethan Carter, “What we need to do is show him he’s wrong, that other people could sweep in and steal his boy away from him.” 

Zema grimaced, burying his face against Robbie’s neck, “and that almost makes me wonder why we’re bothering to help him at all.”

“Because James loves him,” leaning back Robbie slung his arm around Zema’s shoulders, hugging him close, “and Ethan loves James, he’s just … an asshole, an entitled selfish asshole who likely doesn’t know any better. Besides Ethan really was a much more tolerable person when he had James by his side.” Robbie nuzzled into Zema’s neck, pressing a warm kiss against the sensitive skin, “so really we’re doing this for ourselves.”

Shivering at the erotic sensation, Zema’s voice came out with a slight squeak, “so jealousy then.” Clearing his throat, he could feel Robbie’s lips curve into a satisfied smile against his neck. “And just who are we going to convince to make a play for Spud?”

“Velvet has always been a soft touch for a good romance story,” grabbing Zema’s hand Robbie yanked his boyfriend up, hustling him out of the room with a bounce in his step, “come on, let’s go find her, she’s usually in her dressing room around this time.”

It had taken surprisingly little effort to convince Velvet to go along with their plan, her romantic side quite taken with the idea of helping Ethan Carter and Rockstar Spud find true love together. Despite their obvious differences she’d always considered them a good match, and so very adorable together. It didn’t hurt Spud was pretty cute, not her type of course, she preferred her men with a little more muscle but it certainly wouldn’t be a hardship to make out with him for a good cause.

Impatiently waiting around the curve of a wall Velvet peered at her phone for the seventh time, willing the text to alert her Spud was on his way to hurry up, as much as she wanted to help she had better things to do. She hadn’t even had time to fix her make-up for the show yet. Finally her phone dinged in time with the soft footsteps she could hear approaching, typing a quick reply she got into character just in time to stop Spud as he rounded the corner. 

“Spud, thank goodness,” injecting a note of distress in her voice Velvet held out a delicate gold charm bracelet. Fluttering her eyelashes, she smiled hopefully, “could you help with my bracelet? I can’t seem to get it on my own.”

Adjusting his bowtie Spud smoothed a hand down his jacket, “sure Velvet, I’m always happy to help.” Taking the chain he very carefully fiddled with the clasp, scowling as it took three attempts to fasten the blasted thing. “Bloody hell this thing is a real pain isn’t it?”

“You have no idea,” holding her wrist up and jingling the little charms Velvet used the distraction to slid closer to Spud. Looking up at him through her lashes she had to bite her bottom lip to hide a smirk at his uncomfortable expression. “Thank you Spud, you’re my hero.”

“You’re welcome Velvet, but it really wasn’t anything,” Spud swallowed nervously as Velvet laid a hand on his chest leaning in so close he nearly choked on the cloying vanilla scent of her perfume. “I, I have to go now.” Hesitating on where to safely place his hands to push her away Spud froze in shock as she firmly shoved him against the wall. 

Clenching her fingers on Spud’s shirt Velvet laughed huskily, “I really should thank you properly Spud.” Surreptitiously tapping her phone to send a text to Robbie, she seductively ran her fingers through Spud’s soft hair, kissing him before he had a chance to protest. 

Ethan scowled at Robbie’s back, half disgusted at himself for agreeing to the other man’s hair-brained scheme to sneak out of the Impact Zone for a quick drink at a nearby bar. Now he was going to be forced to watch the two men make goo goo eyes at each other the entire time while the bliss from their new-found relationship simply radiated off them. Rounding the corner Ethan barely avoided bumping into Robbie as the other man stopped abruptly. Opening his mouth to complain shock dried the words up at the sight that greeted him. Velvet Sky and Rockstar Spud in both plain sight and the middle of the hallway were locked in a steamy kiss. Watching as her fingers slid deeper into Spud’s hair Ethan’s teeth clenched so tight pain shot through his jaw, hands shaking with the urge to rip her away. Sickened by the red-hot bolt of jealousy twisting his guts Ethan had to look away and catch his breath, locking down the curses that wanted to spill out.

It felt like an eternity of awkward unpleasantness until Velvet at last pulled away. Spud’s nose scrunched up with the effort not to wipe a hand across his mouth, jumping as a wolf whistle came from his left. Turning his head Spud felt the blood rush to his face, wanting to sink through the floor as Robbie E and Zema gave him identical smug grins. It was Ethan’s look of anger and disappointment however that made his stomach drop nauseatingly, excuses trembling on the tip of his tongue.

“James you sly dog you,” Robbie bumped fists with his boyfriend, sharing a grin at the success of their plan. Spud’s expression of mingled disgust and mortification was truly a sight to behold.

Holding his hands up defensively Spud stepped away from the wall, “this isn’t what it looks like …” biting his lip he glared at Velvet as she muffled a giggle with her hand, “well it is, but it wasn’t my idea.”

Flicking her hair over her shoulder Velvet touched Spud’s arm, delighted when Ethan’s eyes followed her movement, she could practically see her death in his glare. “Thank you again for the help Spud, I’ll be seeing you later.” Straightening his bowtie she winked before turning and walking away, adding an extra sway to her step. That had gone so much better than she’d hoped for, with luck Ethan wouldn’t be his usual stubborn self and soon their little wrestling family would have another happy couple. 

Growling under his breath Ethan stalked towards Spud towering over the smaller man as he deliberately invaded his personal space, “why were you kissing Velvet Sky?” He didn’t care the question came out more as a demand, or that Robbie and Zema were raptly watching, his sole focus was on Spud’s face as the other man squirmed under his intense regard. 

Holding a hand up Spud squeaked as Ethan’s larger hand curled around his wrist, grip just a hair shy of painful. “Hang on Ethan, Velvet kissed me.” Breathing deeply he inhaled a lungful of Ethan’s cologne, the earthy sandalwood scent driving away the lingering smell of vanilla, relaxing slightly as the other man’s hold eased at his response. 

Tugging Spud just a fraction closer Ethan stared into his widened eyes, able to make out the darker ring of blue surrounding the lighter colour. “I thought you didn’t like girls.” The jealousy still raging under his skin made the words sound bitter and cold. 

“I don’t.” Frowning Spud rotated his wrist and broke Ethan’s grasp, “not that it’s any of your business, Sir.” He added a mocking edge to the last word, grinning as Ethan’s mouth thinned, annoying the bigger man helped make up for the earlier sting of humiliation at being laughed at in catering.

Zema gripped Robbie’s arm tightly, the tension in the air was quickly escalating in a direction he didn’t want it to go. Coughing lightly he broke the brittle silence, “sounds like you could use a drink Spud, why don’t you join us. We were just on our way out.”

Ripping his attention away from Ethan Spud glanced at Zema’s hopeful expression; he had to admit the idea of a drink was appealing, even if it meant putting up with Ethan Carter’s infuriating company. What right did the other man have to act like he cared anyway, unbidden the memory of how Ethan had held him so gently when sick last week sprang to mind. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea Zema.” Catching Ethan’s rather smug smile at his refusal quickly changed what he’d been about to say, “but then again I’m always up for a drink. Count me in, mate.” 

“Right then,” Robbie clapped his hands briskly, stepping forward and throwing an arm around each man’s shoulders, leading them towards the exit, “I expect you both to be civil. Zema and I don’t like to be embarrassed in public.”

Spud and Ethan made identical sounds of disbelief at that statement. “I don’t think it’s us you need to worry about mate,” Spud shrugged Robbie’s arm off, rolling his eyes at the warning, “not when I seem to remember the last time I had a drink with you it involved an incident of public indecency.”

Stopping in place Robbie’s face turned slowly red, spluttering indignantly as his boyfriend soothingly patted his back, “bro, you said you’d never mention that again.”

Ethan snickered feeling the last of his anger and tension dissipate under the playful banter. Sidling up alongside Spud as Robbie and Zema fell further behind he nudged the smaller man in the arm, “I’d like to hear that story Spud.” It was worth the effort to be civil when Spud looked up at him considerately, before his mouth curved in a familiar impish smile that had only ever been just for him. Pulse skipping a beat as Spud conspiratorially leaned closer Ethan slowly smiled back, for once not outright rejecting the idea he could have made a mistake when he cut Spud out of his life. Maybe it was time to start reassessing certain things.

Robbie wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, “plan A is off to good start.” Grinning they watched as Ethan and Spud walked ahead clearly enjoying each other’s company. 

“Yeah, and by next week I’ll have Spud dressing in decent clothes,” Zema smirked, already mentally planning the shopping trip, “Ethan won’t be able to resist.”

A rush of tenderness for Zema swept through him, “I love you.” Ignoring how far the other two men were getting Robbie had to kiss his boyfriend until they were both breathless, only breaking apart when Ethan shouted back at them to hurry up.

Zema laughed warmly, catching Robbie’s hand in a firm grasp as they strolled towards the impatient Ethan Carter, and the much more patient Spud, “just for the record I love you too Robbie.”


	3. Supper

Walking backstage on the hunt for his boyfriend Robbie scowled as Ethan Carter paused in his conversation with Tyrus to wink at him. Ever since Spud had told that story the bastard hadn’t lost a chance to try and rile him up. A touch on his back made him jump and curse. Twisting around Robbie frowned at his boyfriend before noting the unbearably smug grin on his face. “Bro, I know that look, you’ve been up to something. What gives?” 

“I managed to convince our little Rockstar to lay off the colourful suits and let me take him shopping when you were busy doing media on the weekend. And let me tell you bro,” leering at his boyfriend Zema winked, “if I didn’t love you I might make a play for him myself.”

Startled Robbie choked on a laugh and grabbed Zema in a headlock, “take that back bro.” Giving the other man a noogie he held on as his boyfriend giggled and squirmed to escape.

“Alright, alright,” breaking the hold Zema nuzzled into Robbie’s neck with a warm laugh. Pressing a soothing kiss on his jaw he hugged his boyfriend tightly, “you know you’re the only one for me Robbie.”

“I better be,” Robbie wrapped a possessive arm around his boyfriend’s waist, “because I don’t share.” Zema’s huff of amused exasperation had him pinching his side until his boyfriend pushed his hand away with a squeak. Smirking Robbie let up on the teasing and nodded over in Ethan’s direction. “So what’s the plan for this week?”

Pouting Zema rubbed his side, rolling his eyes as Robbie just raised his eyebrows at his act. “Fine, I do have an idea. We all go to supper at the hotel after work. You get Ethan to agree and I’ll get Spud to agree,” tapping his phone Zema grinned slyly, “then halfway through the meal I get an urgent call where we have to go. Leaving Spud and Ethan all by themselves.”

Eyes widening Robbie looked at his boyfriend in open admiration, “bro that’s sneaky … I love it.” Cupping Zema’s face he kissed him tenderly, “and I love you. Hey maybe we’ll get lucky and Ethan will get his head out of his ass in time to invite James up to his hotel room.”

Dark eyes soft Zema pushed Robbie in Ethan’s direction. “We can’t expect miracles with these two love. Now go get him to agree, I’ll go see Spud.” Sharing a conspiratorial fist bump they split up to complete phase one of the plan.

It was just past 10:00 by the time they made it back to the hotel, tired, sore and completely starved. Luckily the restaurant was practically deserted and they were seated shortly after walking in. Their table had an absolutely gorgeous view, the city lights spread out like a wave of glittering jewels. With the rich wood tones and the lush fabrics creating a quiet, cozy nook for each table it was quite possibly the most intimate and romantic restaurant they’d ever been to and for a brief moment Robbie regretted inviting the other two men. 

“No trouble getting James to agree?” Chugging down half the bottle of ice cold Corona the waitress brought Robbie slumped back into his chair with a sigh of pure contentment.

Shaking his head Zema fiddled with the umbrella on his mojito, easily ignoring the look of amusement his boyfriend shot at his drink. “He seemed pretty happy to be invited actually. I think he’s been lonely.”

“Well luckily James has us ready and willing to fix that for him.” Sliding his hand over his boyfriend’s restless fingers Robbie patted encouragingly. “I had no problems with Ethan either, once I managed to get him away from Tyrus. And speak of the devil, here he comes.” Standing Robbie waved until Ethan spotted them.

The waitress was quick to stop back once Ethan had joined them and Zema waited until she left to greet the other man, “glad you could make it Ethan, we’re just waiting on one more person now.” Reaching under the table he gripped Robbie’s leg to prevent the laugh that wanted to break free at Ethan’s wistful expression.

“Who are we waiting for?” Shrugging off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves Ethan tried to ignore the faint stir of hope that it would be Spud. Drinks last week had been a sharp reminder on the way he’d deliberately forgetten how much fun he and Spud used to have, how easily they fit together.

“James wasn’t doing anything so we invited him as well,” Robbie’s eyes widened as he stared past Ethan with a low whistle. “Wow Zema, you weren’t kidding when you said you’d taken him shopping.”

Twisting in his seat Ethan’s pulse spiked briefly when he caught sight of Spud walking towards their table. The smaller man was dressed in a well cut, dark suit with no hint of a single bright colour or crazy pattern. At first he hadn’t even been sure it was Spud, but that blonde hair and slim frame were pretty unmistakable. Swallowing dryly Ethan’s gaze dropped lower, damn those pants were extremely well fitted and even in the restaurant’s dim lighting he could see how amazingly well the dark blue of Spud’s jacket brought out his blue eyes. 

“I’m very good,” Zema grinned as Ethan managed to drag his eyes off of Spud to shoot him a dirty look. “Hi Spud,” greeting the smaller man he smiled cheerfully as Spud hesitated briefly before claiming the chair next to Ethan.

“Robbie, Zema,” pausing Spud turned tentatively to Ethan, hoping since they’d managed to have a decent time together last week that the other man was willing to be civil. “Hullo Ethan, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Spud,” nodding back Ethan did his best not to stare, lips twitching into a soft grin when he caught a hint of Spud’s cologne. The scent was easily recognizable as one he’d purchased for him on their first memorable trip to Japan. “I wasn’t expecting you either.” 

“Well since we’re all here now we might as well enjoy a nice meal together.” Robbie opened the menu, using it to hide his satisfaction as both Ethan and Spud followed suit without complaint. The waitress was quick to approach once they set the menus aside to take their orders. Sitting back Robbie relaxed as the conversation slowly picked up and by the time their food arrived Zema was practically vibrating in excitement next him at how well their plan was coming together.

“So Spud, did you throw out all your old suits like I told you?” raising an eyebrow Zema held back a sigh as Spud’s mouth firmed into a stubborn line.

Smoothing a hand down the soft, black fabric of his new shirt Spud was careful to sound appropriately grateful. “Mate, thank you for the shopping trip, but I told you I’m not throwing out my suits.”

Blinking Robbie turned to stare at Zema, “bro you told him to throw out his suits?” Ignoring the quelling look from his boyfriend Robbie continued his protest, “I like those suits.” 

“Thank you Robbie,” smiling at the support Spud pointed his fork triumphantly at Zema, “I told you people like them.” From the corner of his eye Spud could see a spark of amusement gleaming in Ethan’s dark eyes.

Groaning Zema rubbed his temples before glowering at his boyfriend. “People with bad taste maybe.” Rolling his eyes at Robbie’s huff he turned hopefully to Ethan, “you agree with me don’t you Ethan?”

“Well …” Stalling for time Ethan hesitated when Spud looked prepared to brace himself against a biting comment. It was only a week ago that he’d been cheerfully mocking the smaller man for his wardrobe choice but now … well now things felt different. Choosing his words carefully Ethan stretched an arm across the back of Spud’s chair and gently tapped his shoulder, “I like the paint splattered one.” 

“Really Sir?” Mortified by using his old nickname for Ethan Spud flushed and looked away from the man’s smug, unbearably attractive smirk. Clearing his throat he hastily corrected the slip, “I mean Ethan.” 

“Ugh, you’re all hopeless,” throwing his hands up in mock anger Zema bit his lip in glee at how well everything was working out. Tapping Robbie’s foot Zema flashed a quick fifteen minute warning to alert his boyfriend how much time there was until the final phase of the plan was put into place. He couldn’t help but shake his head as Robbie started to eat faster, he loved the man to death but god forbid anyone try to take his food from him. 

Grimacing Ethan glanced over at Spud, sharing a half disgusted look with him as they both stared at the way Robbie was shoveling food into his mouth. “Are you in a rush Robbie? You’re eating like a savage.”

Choking Robbie swallowed his mouthful, trying not to wince as Zema pinched his leg in retaliation. “Um, no bro, just hungry.”

Sighing dramatically Zema awkwardly tried to shift the conversation away from the reason Robbie was rushing his food. “I just can’t take him anywhere.”

“Well mate at least he isn’t stripping this time.” Spud smirked as Robbie glared fiercely at him, clearly unhappy about the reminder. 

Scowling Robbie leveled a threatening finger at Spud. “Be careful _James_ ,” putting extra emphasis on the name Robbie’s annoyance lessened as Spud’s increased, “or I might start telling stories on you next.”

Somehow Spud resisted the urge to punch Robbie’s smugly pleased face at getting under his skin. Shaking off his irritation he tilted his chin up and pasted on his best innocent expression, “who’s James?” Smirking Spud was quietly thrilled when Ethan chuckled softly besides him and lightly bumped his arm in silent approval. 

“I hate when you do that. What do you have against your name anyway James?” Genuinely curious Robbie ignored Zema’s sigh of aggravation. His boyfriend had made it plain his stubborn denial to call James by his preferred name was both highly annoying and insensitive.

“None of your bloody business,” stabbing a piece of chicken Spud could feel the muscles in his shoulders tighten until Ethan slid a hand over his clenched fist, squeezing soothingly. Eyes falling shut briefly Spud smiled at Ethan gratefully, tension easing at the unexpected gesture of support.

Zema’s phone ringing broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the table. Turning away from his dinner companions Zema had a low, brief conversation with Velvet, who he’d conned into helping with the plan. Hanging up Zema dug out his wallet and hastily dropped some cash on the table. “Sorry guys, Robbie and I need to bail … bit of a family situation on the go.” Shading just the right amount of regret and anxiousness into his voice Zema pulled Robbie to his feet and shoved him towards the exit.

“Alright, see you guys later,” Spud half rose out of his chair as Robbie and Zema left with barely a backwards glance. Looking self-consciously at Ethan he sat back down with a nervous smile. “I guess it’s just you and me now.” Picking at the remains of his meal Spud struggling to maintain an indifferent tone as Ethan looked at him with knowing dark eyes. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to Ethan.”

“I want to stay,” Ethan smiled as Spud’s eyes widened in surprised pleasure at the decisive answer. Taking a sip of his wine he shrugged, struggling not to flush under the warmth in Spud’s gaze. “It’s been … nice spending time with you.” It was worth the embarrassment of admitting he’d missed Spud to see how the smaller man blushed bright red, clearly at a loss for words. 

Leaning away from the table as the waitress came over and efficiently cleared away the dirty dishes Ethan watched as Spud visibly tried to regain his composure with an indulgent smile. “Would anyone care for some coffee or tea?” The waitress offered with a polite smile, tray of dishes balanced precariously.

“I’ll take a coffee and my companion would like a tea,” Ethan was quick to order for them both, sensing Spud might refuse in a misguided attempt not to overstay his welcome, despite his reassurance. 

A few minutes of easy silence passed until their hot beverages were brought out and placed before them. Stirring cream into his coffee Ethan shifted the conversation towards a subject that was bothering him. “You must have grown pretty close to Zema to let him change how you dress.” Flicking his fingers over the sleeve of Spud’s new jacket Ethan’s previous light-heartedness faded under the sting of jealously at the idea of Spud spending so much time with another man. It might be petty of him but he had always been pleased that Spud had never been close to anyone after their … friendship came to an end.

“Ugh,” Ignoring the lingering delight from Ethan’s admission Spud groaned at the memory of the over five-hour long shopping trip. “Zema wouldn’t take no for a bloody answer. I had an entire new wardrobe before I knew it. But …” he had to admit with a fond smile, “Zema and Robbie have been good friends.”

Casually Ethan stretched his arm across the back Spud’s chair, fingers just brushing the smaller man’s shoulder as he sipped on his coffee. It was a struggle but he managed to suppress the urge to enquire into exactly how good of friends Spud was with the other two men. “Just don’t share a room with them,” Ethan aimed for a teasing tone, “or you might see more than you bargained for.”

“Thank you for that lovely mental image Ethan.” Grimacing Spud sat up a little straighter, shivering as Ethan’s fingers grazed against the back of his neck. “Luckily I don’t share a hotel room with anyone so that’s something I don’t need to worry about.” Looking up he watched Ethan’s face closely, “will Tyrus be concerned about you being out so late?” The state of the relationship between the two men was something he’d been burning with curiously about, and he admitted, more than a little jealousy.  
Shaking his head at the idea of Tyrus worrying about anything Ethan was more pleased than he probably should be at the underlying jealousy behind the question. “My arrangement with Tyrus is strictly professional Spud. We don’t spend much time together outside of working hours.” With a sly wink Ethan squeezed Spud’s shoulder before withdrawing his arm, “he’s no Rockstar Spud after all.”

Flushing Spud had to take a quick sip of his tea to hide the dopey grin spreading across his face. “Careful Ethan that almost sounded like a compliment.” 

“Maybe it was Spud.” With a teasing smile Ethan enjoyed the fondly exasperated expression that crossed Spud’s face. It eased some of his guilt to see affection instead of fear in Spud’s eyes and it was with regret he caught a glimpse of the time. “For now I think it’s best if we head out, it’s getting pretty late and I need to get up early in the morning.” 

“Sure,” finishing his tea Spud pulled out his wallet, using the motion to hide his disappointment. As late as it was there was a large part of himself that didn’t want to let this moment go, didn’t want to lose this new connection with Ethan. “I need to get up early as well.” Dropping enough money to cover his portion of the bill Spud stood awkwardly next to the table.

Nodding to the waitress Ethan made sure she knew they’d left money for the bill before gesturing the smaller man to precede him. Placing a hand on Spud’s back Ethan guided him towards the exit, satisfied when the smaller man leaned almost imperceptibly into his touch. The ride up to Spud’s floor was quiet, the elevator and halls deserted at this hour and Ethan could sense Spud’s faint surprise when he walked him all the way to his room.

Awkwardly sliding his room key out of his pocket Spud gave a brief moment of consideration to inviting Ethan in. “Well good night Ethan, I … I had fun tonight.” His pulse leapt unsteadily when Ethan reached out and tugged on the lapel on his blazer with a look of tenderness he never thought he’d see directed at him again.

“I enjoyed myself as well.” Smoothing his hand across the soft fabric Ethan tugged Spud closer, heart racing as the mood in the air turned electric. “I like the new clothes Spud. You look good,” he chuckled as the smaller man flushed at the compliment. The look in Spud’s eyes had him inches away from finally giving into the desire to find out what it would be like to kiss Spud. To find out if the smaller man would melt into his arms like he’d fantasied about for so long.

Licking his lips Spud’s flush deepened as Ethan’s gaze dropped to his mouth. “Ethan,” name dragged out as a low moan Spud shuddered as Ethan slid a large hand around the back of his neck. The hold so firm and possessive he had to steady himself against Ethan’s solid chest with a hand that trembled.

Dipping his head Ethan teasingly rubbed his thumb along Spud’s lower lip, almost groaning at the surge of lust as the other man’s mouth parted invitingly under his touch. “How about we do this again next week?” Dragging his hand along the firm line of Spud’s jaw Ethan shivered at the slight rasp of stubble under his fingertips. As Spud nodded almost frantically in agreement Ethan reluctantly dropped his hand and pulled away with a smirk. Spud’s disappointed whimper had him laughing lowly even as his body raged at him to finish what he started.

Groaning Spud fought against the heat blazing through his body, glaring at the insufferable smugness radiating from Ethan. “Asshole,” thumping a fist on the bigger man’s shoulder Spud shoved him into the opposite wall. “Next time you do that Ethan you better be serious.” Growling he didn’t care his voice rasped, or that his words clearly showed how much Ethan’s stunt had affected him.

Straightening up Ethan grinned sharply at Spud’s bold challenge, “duly noted Spud. I’ll remember that for next week.” Daringly he reached out and tugged on a lock of Spud’s hair. “Good night Tiger.” Smiling as Spud flushed at the nickname, the anger on his face shifting into something hotter and deeper. Walking away was one of the more difficult things he’d done and Ethan couldn’t wait to see what next week would bring.


	4. Lift

The setting sun painted the nearly deserted parking lot in pale pinks and yellows, softening the harsh lines of the endless concrete. Straightening up from stowing away his luggage Ethan closed his eyes, tilting his face up to catch the last rays of warmth from the fading sun. Rolling his shoulders Ethan tried to release the last of the stored tension from yet another successfully won match. A slight cough from behind made him spin around with a curse, arms half-raised in defense, heart pounding in alarm. “God dammit Zema.” Ethan glared at the other man who at least had the good grace to look apologetic. “What do you want?”

Holding his hands up placating Zema nervously took a step back, deeming it safer to get a bit of distance in the face of the other man’s anger. “Sorry about that Ethan, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Waiting a beat for the other man to calm down Zema widened his brown eyes and tried to look desperate. “We need your help. Our rental broke down and we need a lift into the next town.”

Rubbing his temples Ethan sighed, “isn’t there someone else you can ask?” It didn’t take the other man’s half raised eyebrows at the almost deserted parking lot to answer his question. Holding back a groan Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled, Aunt D would not appreciate if he left members of the roster stranded when he could easily help. 

“You know I wouldn’t bother you if there was another choice,” Zema had to repress a smirk, not wanting to ruin his chances when he could tell the other man was on the verge of caving. “Please Ethan, you really are our only hope.”

Stepping away from his jeep Ethan gestured Zema to load in his luggage with ill-grace. It had been a long, tiring night and all he wanted was to get to the next town and rest before the weekends house shows got started. “Fine, load your gear in. Where’s your worse half anyway? I want to leave within the next five minutes.”

Throwing a worried look over his shoulder Zema rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “He’s in the trainer’s room, waiting for the Doctor to release Spud.” He had briefly considered cancelling their latest scheme when Spud had been injured, but now seeing the look of concern flash over Ethan’s face he was glad he hadn’t. 

“Spud’s hurt?” At Zema’s somewhat startled nod at how forcefully he’d asked the question Ethan took a deep breath, struggling to push down his worry. “What happened?”

Opening his mouth to explain Zema was cut off when Ethan lost patience. “Never mind, I’ll check on Spud myself. Just finish loading the car.” Leaving the other man rapidly behind Ethan strode towards the building, cursing himself for parking so far away. His imagination was churning out idea after idea on how Spud had gotten hurt, each one worse than the other until his stomach felt like it was tired into knots. 

Thankfully it didn’t take him long to reach the other two men, spotting one of the company’s Doctors just exiting the trainers’ office. Entering the room Ethan paused just inside the door at the sight of Spud sitting on the exam table, ankle heavily bandaged, looking utterly exhausted and despondent. Even from here he could see the lines around Spud’s eyes were tight with pain and he had to swallow down the urge to gather the smaller man into his arms and sooth away the hurt. Robbie was holding out a bottle of water and a pill and Ethan waited until Spud had swallowed the medication before clearing his throat and stepping forward.

“Zema told me you were hurt.” Gaze focused on the warm relief in Spud’s blue eyes when the smaller man spotted him, Ethan smiled reassuringly and moved closer, completely ignoring Robbie. It was only now he could see the light bruising along the other man’s jaw. Reaching out carefully Ethan captured one of Spud’s hands, frowning at the battered and bloody knuckles he was only able to come to one conclusion. “Were you in a fight?”

“Anderson attacked him backstage after their match,” Robbie interrupted, grinning as Ethan reluctantly pulled his attention away from James. With the amount of concern Ethan wasn’t even bothering to hide he felt confident their plan to get these two together was working. “James was lucky Zema and I were here to rescue him.”

Rolling his eyes at Robbie’s dramatics Spud squeezed Ethan’s fingers when the bigger man tensed. He knew that look, knew it meant Anderson was in trouble and he couldn’t deny he was thrilled to have Ethan’s protective instincts flare on his behalf. “I had it under control Robbie.”

“Sure you did James,” patronizingly Robbie patted him on the knee, ignoring the dark look Ethan shot at him, “up until you sprained your ankle kicking his head in.”

“Your better half convinced me to give you a ride to the next town,” Ethan broke in, even knowing he had no reason to be jealous didn’t stop him from wanting Robbie’s hand off of Spud. Tossing the car keys at Robbie, forcing him to catch them Ethan gestured to the luggage. “Finish loading up the car and drive it close to the exit, I’ll help Spud out.” Watching as Robbie huffed but moved to gather together the bags he couldn’t help but add, “take the crutches too and grab an ice pack on the way out.” 

“Yes Sir, Mr. EC3 boss Sir,” snapping off a sarcastic salute Robbie struggled to open the door. Zema owed him big time for putting up with this crap from Ethan, maybe a meal out at his favourite restaurant. 

Scowling at the rapidly retreating man Ethan felt a small unwilling smile tug at his lips at Spud’s low chuckle. “Robbie really has no shame.” Awkwardly Spud shifted, flushing under the full force of Ethan’s attention, “I’m sorry if Zema badgered you into giving us a ride Ethan, but thank you. I really wasn’t looking forward to trying to rent another vehicle at this time of night.”

“What happened Spud?” Needing something to do to smother the anger at Anderson bubbling just under the surface Ethan grabbed a clean cloth, wetting it with the left behind water bottle. “I know you won your match against Anderson but why would he attack you like that.” Delicately wiping the blood off of Spud’s knuckles Ethan looked up when the other man didn’t respond, catching the uncomfortable expression that flit across his face.

Picking at the edges of his shirt Spud could feel a blush spread across his face. Looking down he mumbled, “Anderson was angry I wouldn’t go out with him.” A firm touch to his chin forced him to raise his head, a shiver running down his spine at the intensely possessive look in Ethan’s dark eyes.

“I guess I’ll need to have words with Andersen about how to accept rejection.” Voice dark with deadly intent Ethan tilted Spud’s head to the side, gaze locked on the bruises scattered along the smaller man’s jaw. Rage burned in his gut at the mere idea the other man had attacked Spud for daring to say no. “And let him know I’m the only one you’re currently dating.”

Half laughing half groaning in exasperation Spud’s breath caught as Ethan feathered gentle kisses across his knuckles. Eyes bright with affection Spud smiled teasingly at the bigger man, “we might have to go on a date first before you can claim that Ethan.”

“Tomorrow Spud,” Ethan promised, smoothing a lock of blonde hair off of Spud’s face, the tired warmth in those blue eyes made it difficult to resist the urge to scoop up the smaller man and kiss him until all traces of pain were erased. Swallowing Ethan stepped back a space, “for now let’s get out of here before Robbie and Zema get it into their heads to leave us behind.” 

“Yes, Ethan.” Stifling a yawn Spud stretched lazily, the pain medication was starting to take effect and he could feel the usual exhaustion creeping upon him. Shimmying to the edge of the table he made to jump down, squeaking as Ethan swept him up into his arms. “What are you doing Ethan? I can walk.” 

Smirking at the clear irritation on Spud’s face Ethan easily ignored his squirming to get down. Tightening his grip on the smaller man he headed for the exit, “I’m not letting you walk on that ankle Spud so you might as well relax and let me carry you.”

Huffing Spud pretended to be more annoyed than he actually felt. It had been so long since he’d been held in Ethan’s arms he’d almost forgotten how safe it made him feel. Sliding his fingers into Ethan’s thick, dark hair he tried not to smile at the resulting shiver, “fine, but put me down before we get outside. The last think I need is more teasing from Robbie if he sees you carry me like this.”

“Whatever you say,” eyes crinkling at Spud’s eye roll Ethan walked towards the exit, easily supporting the smaller man’s weight until the door was in sight. Letting Spud slid to the ground Ethan helped him hobble outside with a firm grip around his waist, making sure the other man didn’t try to put any weight on his injured ankle. Luckily Robbie had done as ordered, the car waiting for them just outside the door. It took only a moment to carefully settle Spud into the backseat, brushing his hand comfortingly along the smaller man’s jaw he smiled as Spud’s tired expression shifted to one of fondness. 

“You wanna drive now bro?” Glancing over to the back seat Robbie winked slyly at his boyfriend. Somehow he had no doubt that Ethan was going to choose to remain in the back with the injured man.

Hesitating Ethan was forced to shake his head, while normally he hated to allow someone else to drive, especially Robbie he couldn’t leave Spud in the hands of those two goofs while the smaller man was in pain. “No speeding this time.” He warned, reluctantly pulling away he gently shut the door and walked around to the other side to climb in.

Zema smiled reassuringly over his shoulder, handing Ethan the ice pack. “Don’t worry Ethan, I’ll keep Robbie in check.” Tuning the radio to a soft rock station Zema set the volume just loud enough to give the men in the back the illusion of privacy. It was worth all the worrying and headaches of these last weeks to see how easily the other two men were getting along now. Laying his hand over Robbie’s he settled back to enjoy the ride.

“Thanks Zema,” tossing a travel pillow at Spud he carefully tugged until the smaller man’s legs were resting across his lap. While Spud was positioning the pillow and getting comfortable Ethan pulled off his shoes. Pressing the ice pack against Spud’s injured ankle he looked up apologetically at the other man’s hiss. “Sorry, tiger,” keeping his voice low so the two men in the front couldn’t hear him Ethan squeezed Spud’s knee soothingly.

“It’s okay, Sir,” even the cold from the ice pack couldn’t repress the warmth flooding through him at the way Ethan was taking care of him. Relaxing back against the pillow Spud closed his eyes and enjoyed Ethan’s gentle caresses along his leg, distracting him from the lingering pain and numbing cold. 

Smiling Ethan watched as the lines of pain on Spud’s face smoothed out in sleep, fitting his hand around the other man’s leg, just above the heavy bandage protecting the injured ankle he was once again amazed by just how much smaller Spud was. Lulled half asleep by the gentle rocking of the car Ethan spent the rest of the trip listening to the soft murmur of voices from the front seat and enjoying the warm, solid weight of Spud’s legs across his lap.


	5. Warning

Keeping his quarry just in sight Ethan peered carefully around the corner, smirking in satisfaction at catching the other man in the process of unlocking his room. It took only a second to reach the rapidly closing door, holding it open and slipping silently inside. The blonde man had his back turned, busy emptying his pockets onto a nearby desk. Seizing the opportunity Ethan snuck up and shoved him face first into the wall, viciously cranking one arm behind his back.

Grunting in pain as his nose was smashed into the wall, Anderson struggled violently against the tight grip, unable to break free. The sharp fear he was about to be robbed or worse faded at catching a glimpse of Ethan Carter’s face. Trying to elbow the other man away Anderson glared furiously over his shoulder, “what the hell man? Let me go.” 

“I want you to stay away from Rockstar Spud. If I even see you look in his direction …” ruthlessly he twisted Anderson’s arm until it was on the verge of breaking and the other man was gasping in pain, sweat dotting his face, “… I will not hesitate to break your arm.” Satisfied his point was made Ethan shoved Anderson away, grimly pleased to spot a massive bruise on his temple from where Spud must have kicked him.

Massaging his arm Anderson touched his fingers to his throbbing nose, not surprised to find it was bleeding. “Since when are you Spud’s defender Ethan?” Sneering at the guilty look that flashed across Ethan’s face he grabbed a wad of tissues from the desk and wiped his nose. “Especially since as I recall, last time I was the one rescuing Spud from your attempts to shave his head.”

Ignoring the burn of shame at those memories invoked Ethan threateningly moved closer, grinning maliciously as Anderson unconsciously took a step back. “At least I never attacked Spud for refusing to date me.” Bottling down his anger at remembering the bruises along Spud’s jaw Ethan settled for simply poking Anderson in the chest. “Next time you pull a stunt like that I won’t bother warning you.” 

Laughing cruelly Anderson slapped Ethan’s hand away, tossing the bloody tissues at his feet, “why Ethan, didn’t you see the way Spud threw himself at me when I saved him from you? The way he wrapped his legs around me. And that kiss …” whistling softly in appreciation he pressed his advantage, gleefully twisting the knife deeper as each word made the other man wince, “… no wonder you’re after him Ethan. Our little Rockstar is quite passionate. I bet he’d be an absolute tiger in bed.” Raising an eyebrow at Ethan’s barely audible growl Anderson spitefully dug into the other man’s newly acquired soft spot. Licking his lips he made a lewd gesture, “plus Spud is so small I imagine he’d be an absolute delight to fuck.”

The last vestige of his control shattered at the revolting note of lust in Anderson’s voice, throwing himself at the other man Ethan smashed a fist into that lecherous smirk with a knuckle-crunching punch. Catching him with a knee to the gut as he started to sag Ethan dragged Anderson upright and pinned him against the wall, forearm ruthlessly cutting off his air. Shaking from the flood of the rage pouring through his body Ethan pressed in harder as Anderson scrabbled fruitlessly against his grip. “Spud is mine.” Glaring menacingly into Anderson’s panicked eyes Ethan watched his face turned redder and redder until with a huff of disgust he released his grip. Anderson immediately collapsed onto the floor, gasping and wheezing for breath as he glared up at him in both fear and anger. 

“If you even think about touching Spud again you piece of shit I’ll destroy you.” Leaving before the urge to inflict further pain on Anderson could get the better of him Ethan slammed the heavy hotel door behind him. With his heart still pounding in rage he headed straight for the gym, needing the mindless repetition of lifting weights to burn off the excess energy. Absolutely nothing was going to spoil his first date with Spud tonight, not when he’d gone to such lengths to make everything perfect. Most certainly not Anderson’s pathetic attempt to get under his skin.


	6. Jacket

Flinging the door open Spud all but yanked his friend inside, “thank god you’re here Z.” Gesturing towards the mess of clothes strewn all over the bed he dragged his hands through his hair in frustration. “Ethan will be here in under an hour and I have no idea what to wear.”

“Woah relax bro,” eyeing Spud’s disheveled appearance with equal amounts of amusement and alarm Zema nudged him towards the sofa and forced him to sit. “Sit there, relax and let the master work his magic.” 

Scrubbing his hands over his face Spud groaned pathetically, “I never should have agreed to go out with Ethan Carter. What was I thinking? God Zema,” flopping over he stared up at ceiling, “Ethan might be a complete ass most of the time …”

“Don’t forget he’s also the ass that fired you and shaved your head,” tossing aside a horrid pink blazer Zema chuckled as Spud flipped him off. As much as he’d schemed to get those two together he didn’t want his friend to forget everything Ethan had put him through.

“As I was saying Ethan might be an ass but he’s a rich ass and an absolutely bloody gorgeous one,” waving his hand Spud gestured towards himself ruefully, “and I’m just some short British bloke that somehow won a reality contest.”

Finally laying his hands on what he was looking for Zema paused, upset at how easily Spud put himself down. “Don’t be silly bro,” dropping the pants in Spud’s arms he dragged the shorter man upright and gave him a firm shake, “you’re a great catch Spud. You’re funny, smart, good looking and you have hair everyone is jealous of.” Clapping him on the shoulder he grinned teasingly, “Ethan should be on his knees with gratitude you’re even giving him a second chance. Or on his knees for another entirely different reason, if you know what I mean.” Waggling his eyebrows he laughed at the bright red blush spreading across Spud’s face.

“Zema,” hissing Spud punched him in the shoulder, “you can’t bloody say things like that.” Willing his blush to fade he glanced down at the pants Zema had tossed at him. “And these are too small, I was planning on taking them back.” Catching the other man’s wicked expression he sighed, “which is of course why you picked them.”

“Now you’re getting the idea bro. Go put them on while I find a shirt,” shoving Spud into the bathroom Zema yelled after him, “fix your hair too.” Grinning at the other man’s grumbles he knew he’d made the right choice in not letting Robbie come with him, Spud was nervous enough as it was and his boyfriend’s constant teasing would not have helped. Digging through the remaining pile of clothes he finally found the shirt he was looking for, shaking out the wrinkles he looked up as the bathroom door opened, eyes widening in appreciation. Ethan was a damn lucky man … certainly luckier than he deserved. 

Smoothing a hand down the front of his pants Spud scowled at Zema’s wolf whistle, “I might as well wear my wrestling gear for how tight these pants are.” Taking the plain white dress shirt Zema held out he shrugged it on and buttoned it up, struggling to even find enough room to tuck it in. 

“They’re perfect, trust me. Ethan won’t be able to keep his eyes off you,” moving forward Zema batted Spud’s hands out of the way and undid the top few buttons before rolling up the sleeves, taking great care everything was perfectly placed before standing back and observing his friend critically. The black dress pants fit snugly, emphasizing Spud’s slim build and with the shirt sleeves rolled up, top buttons casually undone the effect was one of elegant sexiness. “Almost perfect. You just need one more thing. I saw this the other day and couldn’t resist picking it up.” Grabbing the shopping bag he’d dropped by the door he handed it over with an excited smile, Robbie usually teased him but he enjoyed buying gifts for his friends.

Surprised and touched by the gesture Spud gingerly opened the bag, breathing out in awe, “bloody hell.” Looking over at Zema almost bouncing in place he smiled fondly, “it’s gorgeous Zema. Thank you, I love it,” stroking the buttery soft leather longingly he forced himself to try to hand back the beautiful jacket, “but I couldn’t possibly accept something so expensive.”

Smirking Zema held up his hands and backed away, “it’s non-returnable bro and plus there is no one else it’ll fit. I had to like buy a child’s size.” Laughing he ducked as Spud balled up the bag and tossed it at his head. 

“Prat,” rolling his eyes Spud gave in and pulled the jacket on, instantly falling in love with how perfectly it fit. 

“You look great Spud,” checking his watch Zema pulled his friend into a hug and smiled encouragingly. “Now I’m going to get out of here before Ethan arrives. Remember have fun but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t leave much,” smirking as Zema gave him a thumbs up, not at all ashamed Spud’s smile softened into one of gratitude. “Thanks for everything mate, you’re a great friend.”

“Anytime bro,” waving goodbye Zema hurried to meet up with Robbie. His boyfriend had wanted to spy on Ethan and Spud’s date but he’d managed to talk him out of it by promising a fun night out on the town for themselves.


	7. Date

Shoulders drooping the moment the door closed Spud limped to the couch, he'd managed to keep the fact his ankle was hurting hidden from Zema but he wasn't sure he if wanted or even could keep up the act in front of Ethan. Rifling through his luggage for the ankle brace he'd bought earlier he paused at the brisk knock on the door, a quick check of the time showed it was too early for Ethan to arrive. Zema must have forgotten something. 

Shuffling painfully to the door he threw it open, blinking in surprise at the sight of a smiling Ethan Carter he slowly flushed at the look of frank appreciation in the dark eyes raking over his body. It was only when Ethan's smile deepened into a smirk that he finally found his voice and stepped aside, barely noticing the sting of pain from his ankle, "you're early."

"I didn't want to wait any longer," shutting the door Ethan didn't bother to hide his admiration, god the way those pants fitted had to be a sin. "You look good," watching the flush spread down Spud's neck it took a second to notice how stiffly he was standing, "and you're still hurt." Ignoring the smaller man's half-hearted protest he slipped a steadying arm around Spud's waist and helped him over to the couch.

Still flushed from the compliment Spud couldn't find it in him to be too annoyed at Ethan taking charge, "it's not quite as healed as I would have hoped." Picking up the brace he swallowed when Ethan stilled his fingers and pulled it out of his hand, sometimes he found it hard to believe the affection that softened the arrogant lines of Ethan's face was truly directed at him.

"I'll just have to make sure to take good care of you then," sitting on the couch Ethan carefully tugged Spud's leg across his lap, pulling off his sock he gently massaged the injured area, shifting uncomfortably in reaction to Spud's low moan of appreciation. Swallowing he forced his attention onto the way his hand fit completely around Spud's ankle, "I'd almost forgotten how small you are," he smirked when Spud kicked out at him with his other foot, easily capturing it he trapped both legs across his lap.

"Git," rolling his eyes Spud leaned back against the cushions, relaxing as Ethan positioned the brace around his ankle with such careful concentration a lazy curl of pleasure drifted up his spine. "I hope this doesn't mean our date is off." 

Fastening the velcro neatly Ethan caught Spud's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, "not a chance tiger, I'm more than willing to carry you if needed." Meeting the warmth in Spud's eyes with a soft smile he stood and easily pulled the smaller man up with him, "after all it's not like you weight very …" wheezing he laughed when Spud immediately elbowed him in the stomach.

"Not another bloody word Ethan," shaking his head at Ethan's unrepentant grin Spud smacked his shoulder and turned away with a huff, he'd never admit it but he enjoyed the other man's teasing. 

Waiting until Spud grabbed his shoes and slid them on Ethan grinned faintly and waggled his eyebrows, "you shouldn't make it so easy for me then tiger." The resulting annoyed sigh had him holding back another laugh, how had he ever given up the right to tease Spud like this.

"Well Sir," stressing the last word provocatively Spud slid his fingers through the dark curls at the nape of Ethan's neck, lips curling up in a grin at his shiver, "it's the last thing I'll make easy for you tonight."

Hooking his fingers in Spud's belt hoops Ethan tugged him closer, voice husky, "well I guess I'll just have to do my best to change your mind." It was a struggle not to simply give in to the desire shimmering under his skin and kiss the slight smirk off of Spud's face.

Running his hands along the strong muscles of Ethan's shoulders Spud winked and teasingly slipped out of his clutching grasp, "you're certainly welcome to try Sir."

"Challenge accepted," resisting the desire to drag Spud back Ethan settled for snagging the crutches from the corner, holding them out until the other man grudgingly took them. 

Fitting the cursed crutches under his arms under Ethan's watchful gaze Spud followed him out of the room, "so where are we going anyway?" He'd been a little put out by Ethan's complete secrecy on the subject, even Robbie hadn't been able to annoy an answer out of him.

"Not far," adjusting his pace to match the other man's slower one Ethan held the elevator door, pleased at the gleam of excitement deepening the blue of Spud's eyes. He'd never anticipated a date more in his life yet felt none of the usual pressure to impress or be on his best behavior. Instead there was just the familiar easy camaraderie that had drawn him to Spud in the first place, even before he'd admitted to himself he was attracted to the smaller man.

Reaching the ground floor Ethan pressed his hand to Spud's back and nudged him to the hotel's restaurant, "I've heard good things about this place." He smiled innocently at Spud's quickly disguised flash of disappointment, opening the door his smile spread into an outright grin as Spud took in the empty restaurant with a startled blink of astonishment. Dipping his head Ethan pressed his lips to the delicate shell of Spud's ear, thrilled at his shaky exhale, "I wasn't in the mood to share you with anyone else."

Shuddering as Ethan's warm breath raised goosebumps on his skin it took a second for the words to sink in. Twisting around Spud took in the pleased look on Ethan's face, sheer want pooling so quickly through his veins he was throwing his arms around the other man's neck and kissing him before he knew he was going to. Not even hearing the clatter his crutches made when they fell his focus narrowed to the taste of Ethan's mouth, the way his lips parted so willingly under his and the large hand resting daringly low on his back.

Parting just long enough to suck in a breath Ethan dragged Spud back in for another slower more languid kiss, groaning at how perfectly Spud fit against him. A polite cough from behind had him pulling back only for his attention to snap back to the man in his arms at Spud's disappointed whine. Steadying his trembling hands he cupped Spud's face, stroking a thumb across his full bottom lip, "I think the Maître D is waiting to seat us tiger." He smirked in smug satisfaction when it took more than a few seconds before those dazed blue eyes could focus enough to look over his shoulder.

"Sorry," cringing and blushing bright red Spud smacked Ethan on the arm when he only laughed, somewhat reassured when the head waiter only smiled and bent down to pick up his crutches. Accepting them gratefully he followed behind the other two, willing his pulse to slow, kissing Ethan had been more amazing than he'd ever dreamed and despite their unintentional audience he didn't regret one second.

Settling at a table with a spectacular view of the harbor Spud couldn't help but count all the empty tables. Waiting until their drink order had been taken he gestured to the room, "I can't believe you actually got them to close the restaurant for you, it must have cost a fortune." His heart rate which had just slowed to normal spiked at the slow, sweet smile Ethan directed at him.

"I thought there might be a chance your ankle wouldn't be up for much," capturing Spud's hand Ethan squeezed gently, "and you're worth every bit of spoiling I can treat you to." If these last few weeks had taught him anything it was how very wrong he'd been and how much he wanted to make up for it.

Ducking his head to hide his pleased smile Spud's gaze dropped to their joined hands, for the first time noticing the damage on the other man's knuckles. Frowning he gently touched the reddened skin, "what happened Sir?" Catching the way Ethan shifted uneasily he knew even before he opened his mouth what had happened. "Ethan …" 

"Anderson needed to be taught a lesson," interrupting Spud's attempt at being stern Ethan struggled to keep his tone even, teeth clenching in rage at the very memory of Anderson's filthy insinuations. "The things he was saying about you, well he's lucky I stopped at one punch."'

Stomach dipping in familiar longing Spud swallowed at the possessiveness in Ethan's voice, "you know I can take care of myself right?" It was important to him for Ethan to know that, to know he could deal with the likes of Ken Anderson. 

Leaning back in his chair Ethan smiled wryly, "oh I know all too well how fierce you are tiger. Anderson wouldn't stand a chance." The waiter dropping off their meals gave him the chance to truly appreciate the way Spud's expression softened in reaction to his statement, the smaller man looking in fact the very opposite of fierce in this very moment. "But just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean I can't beat up him for you. Now," filling Spud's wine glass back up he raised his in a toast, "what do you say we forget all about Anderson and enjoy the rest of our date."

Matching Ethan's smile Spud clinked their glasses together, "I say that sounds bloody brilliant Sir." The rest of the meal passed too quickly, the flow of conversation easy and familiar like it had been from the very beginning of their friendship. In what seemed like no time it had gotten so late he had to stifle a yawn, flushing under Ethan's fond look. 

"It might be time to call it a night," gesturing to the patiently waiting waiter Ethan accepted the bill and quickly scrawled his signature. Picking up Spud's crutches he pointedly handed them over, ignoring his grimace of distaste. "Join me for a drink in my room?" Snagging the other man's leather jacket he rested his hand on Spud's back, heat pooling low in his stomach at the shy smile curving Spud's mouth.

Disregarding the common sense screaming he shouldn't be alone with Ethan, especially in a room containing a bed Spud didn't hesitate to agree. Hobbling out of the restaurant, crutches squeaking loudly on the marble floor the only thing on his mind was how warm Ethan's hand was on his back and how much better it could feel against his skin. So distracted it was only when a loud voice spoke up to the left that he realized Ethan was stopping.

"You took him to the hotel's restaurant? So much for the vaunted Carter charm," arm tucked around his boyfriend's waist Robbie waggled his eyebrows, wincing at the sharp elbow to his ribs in response. Throwing a wounded look at Zema it took a second to register the thunderous scowl on Ethan's face, but it was the glare Spud shot him that made him want to take a step back.

"I suppose you took Zema out to Cici's then did you mate," Zema's muffled laugh broke the rising tension and Spud held back on the more vicious insults trembling on the tip of his tongue. "Besides I'll have you know Ethan rented out the entire restaurant just for me." He didn't care how sappy his smile was the pleased warmth lighting up Ethan's dark eyes made him want the bigger man with a fierce ache.

Groaning Robbie rolled his eyes, "ugh bro, you guys are so gross I ummph ….." the rest of his sentence was muffled by Zema's hand slamming over his mouth and Robbie grudgingly acquiesced to his boyfriend's clear disapproval.

"What my loving boyfriend means is that was very thoughtful of you Ethan, I'm sure you both had a wonderful time," clamping his free hand around the back of Robbie's neck while being careful not to let him speak Zema resisted the urge to crow in victory. There was no doubt with how Ethan hovered protectively over Spud's shoulder and the barely detectable way his friend leaned into Ethan the plan to get the two together was on the verge of complete success. "We're going to go now." Dropping his hand he pushed his boyfriend towards the elevator, holding back a groan when Robbie just had to have the last word.

"Just remember James I want full details in the morning," laughing uproariously at his own wit Robbie flinched at Zema's pinch, rubbing his arm with a pout. "Et tu bro?" Before the doors could fully close he waved cheerfully at the one fingered salute Spud was giving him.

Slipping his hands around Robbie's neck Zema pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends pouting lips in silent apology for the pinch, deepening the contact at the soft sound Robbie released, even over six months into their relationship the effect he had on the other man turned him on like nothing else. Breaking the kiss he rested his forehead against Robbie's, "we've worked really hard to get those two together, maybe you shouldn't try so hard to get a rise out of Ethan."

Interlacing their fingers Robbie sighed, "I'm still not sure this was a good idea Z. What about when Ethan decides he needs a scapegoat again? James might be a pain in my ass sometimes but I don't want to see him heartbroken like last time."

"Spud," stressing their friends preferred name Zema grinned at Robbie's eye roll, "will be fine. Did you even see how happy he was, how quickly he jumped to Ethan's defense? They'll be okay this time," shrugging he tucked his arm through Robbie's and cuddled into him, "and if Ethan messes up again we'll simply have to hurt him."

"God I love you," the happiness in Zema's gorgeous brown eyes had him yanking his boyfriend into another kiss, growling as teeth dug into his lip Robbie pushed him against the wall and slid his hands under the offending shirt keeping him from touching all those wonderful muscles. Swallowing Zema's whine his fingers had just grasped the other man's belt buckle when the elevator dinged open. Stepping back as an elderly lady shot them a dirty look before getting on he winked salaciously in her outraged face and dragged Zema out. 

Reaching their room Zema leaned against Robbie's back, arm wrapped teasingly low around his waist, "just for the record bro, I love you too." Planting his lips just below Robbie's ear he grinned smugly as the other man fumbled to open the door. With all the evidence pointing that way he hoped Spud would soon be as happy as he was, after everything he'd been through no one deserved it more.


End file.
